onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fliu/How the Whole Cake Island Arc Should Have Ended
Are you familiar with the “How It Should Have Ended” (or HISHE for short) parodies you can find on YouTube? I thought of some scenarios that could have gone differently in the Whole Cake Island Arc. Scene 1 After Katakuri saw a terrible future during the Tea Party. Katakuri: I see what you’re going to do. Instead of telling Bege to kill Luffy, Katakuri traps both of them in mochi. Katakuri: problem solved. Scene 2 At the wedding venue, when the Charlotte Family holds the Vinsmokes at gunpoint after Perospero immobilized them. Perospero: why are we just pointing our guns at them? Let’s get this over with and shoot them already! The Charlotte Family then fires their guns, popping the Vinsmokes full of holes. Sanji: Noooooooooooooooo!!!! Perospero: Mission accomplished! (licks his lollipop) Scene 3 Bege reveals his treachery when he fires his Tommy gun at Katakuri. As Katakuri tries to stop Luffy, Smoothie gets the jump on Bege and strikes him down with her sword. Luffy: Bege! Nooooo!!! Smoothie: See! I actually did something! Instead of just sitting around doing nothing while all this chaos is happening! Compote: what about me? What should I do? Smoothie: I don't know! You could be attacking Straw Hat, Jinbe, or Black Leg! Scene 4 After Big Mom starts screaming, Bege, Vito, and Gotti aim their KX Launchers at her. Bege: Time to die Big Mom! Before they fire their KX Launchers, Katakuri uses his mochi powers to pin them down. Katakuri: nice try, but I made earplugs for myself right before mama started screaming. I could see a bit into the future after all. Scene 5: How it really should have ended After Katakuri and his subordinates infiltrate the Thousand Sunny. Katakuri: we are here because I considered the possibility that the Straw Hats would return here and with that in mind, I say we take one extra precaution. Let’s destroy this ship. It is the logical thing to do if we absolutely want to sure that the Straw Hats don’t escape. Katakuri’s subordinates then plant bombs around the Sunny. Once Katakuri and his subordinates are at a safe distance away, they detonate the bombs and the Sunny is engulfed in flames. Katakuri: and that will save us a whole lot of trouble. Where’s your plot armor now, Straw Hat? Or it could happen like this Katakuri: On second thought, we could make this ship our own. However, we must still make sure that the Straw Hats don’t escape so I say we take this ship somewhere far, far away. Katakuri and his subordinates then sail the Sunny far away from Whole Cake Island. Katakuri: there you have it. Mama will eliminate the Straw Hats, I won’t have a fierce clash with Straw Hat in the Mirro-World for many hours, I will be able to enjoy my snack time without any interruption, and the best part is no one will see my face. Category:Blog posts